Coreopsis
by Ottobre II
Summary: "Naruto, Otanjoubi Omedeto"/"Arigato Suke, aku hampir saja melupakannya"/fic khusus ultah Naruto/ NaruSasu/Shounen ai


aku bikin fic ini untuk memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Naruto...Otanjoubi Omedeto Naru-kun ^^

Entah kenapa aku gak mood ngelanjutin fic Shackles I, tapi jangan khawatir karena aku sendiri gak mau nek berhenti di tengah jalan**..., **jadi aku akan lanjutin setelah lulus ujian...

Arigatou yang udah review fic pertamaku, arigatougozaimasu...^o^

Naah, kali ini Oneshot pendek Romance...

Enjoy Reading Mina-san! ^^d

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Vamfic, OOC, AU, Gaje, dll

.

.

.

**Coreopsis**

**By Ottobre II**

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

Malam meraja dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Langit hitamnya tampak bersih tanpa ada awan dan bintang-bintang yang biasanya ikut menemani. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, mengiringi suasana malam yang sunyi dan gelap. Itulah yang terlihat dari hutan terpencil ini. Dalam hutan lebat itu terdapat puri bergaya victorian yang sudah berumur. Bangunan satu-satunya yang berdiri di sana, berada jauh dari pusat kota.

Di salah satu kamar gelap puri itu, seorang pemuda bersurai raven terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Wajah berkulit pucatnya terlihat damai, kelopak matanya tertutup menyembunyikan sepasang iris Onyxnya. Dadanya naik-turun seiring dengan hembusan nafas tenang dalam tidurnya. Ketika angin malam berhembus masuk dari jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar menerpa wajahnya, ia mulai menggeliat. Mengerjapkan matanya berlahan untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya suara baritone tak jauh darinya.

Masih dengan mata setengah terbuka, pemuda itu memandang sekeliling. Mencari asal suara. Ketika menemukannya, ia mendapati pemuda jangkung berambut pirang jabrik berdiri di depan jendela kamar. Sepertinya dialah yang membuka jendelanya.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi, Suke. Ini masih tengah malam," ujar pemuda pirang berkulit tan tersenyum memandangnya.

Sasuke –pemuda bersurai raven— melihat jam kecil yang terpasang di atas meja samping ranjang. Jam 11.55 malam. Ia menggeleng kecil sebelum menyibak selimut hangat yang semula membalut tubuhnya untuk membangunkan diri.

"Kau belum tidur, Naru?" tanyanya bersuara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau lupa aku siapa? Malam begini justru aku segar sekali," kata pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Kau akan pergi berburu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah cukup kenyang malam ini."

Pemuda raven itu meringsut turun dari ranjang sambil membenarkan yukata tidur yang dipakainya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" katanya berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hanya malam..." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, membimbingnya mendekat padanya. Dia memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang serambi merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium tengkuk leher putih Sasuke. "Tidak kedinginan? Aku tidak mau kau jadi sakit nanti,"

"Aku tidak apa..." ucap Sasuke menyamankan diri.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu menopangnya. Dari tempat mereka berada, Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan hutan yang luas mengelilingi puri dan lampu-lampu bersinar kecil jauh di sana. Sepertinya itu pusat kota. Ia juga melihat gunung yang tampak kecil dari sini. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya. Meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan kekar Naruto yang melingkari perutnya.

Bisa dilihat jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi dunia mereka berbeda. Sasuke manusia sedang Naruto vampire. Sang monster penghisap darah kaumnya. Hubungan mereka yang harusnya predator dan mangsa, berubah menjadi jantung hati karena cinta. Mereka bertemu saat Sasuke terjatuh ke jurang karena dibully teman sekolahnya. Hanya karena ia yatim piatu miskin yang dianggap tidak cocok berkumpul dengan orang kaya seperti mereka. Naruto yang menemukan Sasuke sekarat hendak digigit singa hutan pun menyelamatkannya. Dia membawa Sasuke ke kediamannya, merawatnya hingga sembuh. Bahkan setelah kenal mereka terus bertemu. Ketika Sasuke tahu wujud asli penyelamatnya, ia tidak takut. Apalagi ia rela memberikan darahnya sendiri untuk membalas budi walau Naruto menolak. Sekian lama bersama, akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Sasuke tinggal seatap dengan Naruto, jauh dari kota dan manusia.

"Jika kau ngantuk, kembalilah tidur," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke seraya mencium rambut raven halusnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terlanjur jatuh dalam pelukan beraroma citrus dari tubuh dingin Naruto yang memeluknya erat.

"Suke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto terjawab oleh suara jam tua yang berbunyi nyaring di sudut ruangan. Menandakan jam 12 tepat tengah malam telah tiba. Naruto melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada pemuda di rengkuhannya.

Sasuke mulai membuka mata, menatapnya tersenyum, "Naruto, otanjoubi omedeto..."

Pemuda pirang itu tercengang. Dia berbalik memandang kalender yang terpaku di dinding kamar. Benar, sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober. Hari kelahiran sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto mendengus kecil menampilkan senyum. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Apakah karena telah hidup terlalu lama?

"Arigato, Suke," balasnya mengecup kening Sasuke lembut. "Arigato telah mengingatku. Aku hampir saja melupakannya,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga lupa hari ultahku?" Sasuke merengut.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kalau itu tidak mungkin. Aku selalu mengingatnya, bahkan hari di dimana aku memiliki dan menggagahimu pertama kali,"

"Idiot?! Untuk apa kau mengingat itu?!" teriak Sasuke merona sambil meninju perutnya, membuat Naruto melepas pelukan.

"Karena kau berharga untukku," kata Naruto mengusap perutnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebel. Naruto berjalan kembali mendekatinya, meraih Sasuke menempel padanya. Dia tersenyum, merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya lembut sebelum menuntut. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menjelajah isi mulutnya serambi mengeratkan pelukan. Ia mengerang tertahan membalas pangutannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya. Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

Sasuke berusaha menormalkan nafasnya sebelum menatap Naruto dalam.

"Naruto, ubahlah aku..."

Naruto membelalakkan mata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Segera dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas rengkuhannya. Sasuke belum melepaskan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?!" tanya Naruto sengit. "Kau tahu arti dari ucapanmu barusan?!" Shappirenya menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku menginginkannya," balas Sasuke yakin.

Wajah tan Naruto mengeras, "Menjadi monster haus darah sepertiku?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu!"

"Tapi kau tahu, Naruto! Umurku sudah tidak lama lagi!" teriak Sasuke, sebelah tangannya mencengkram dadanya. "Aku akan mati cepat atau lambat! Aku tidak mau terpisah darimu!"

Naruto tahu hidup Sasuke tidak lama lagi. Kekasihnya divonis menderita kanker jantung sejak setahun lalu. Dia mengetahuinya ketika menemukan Sasuke yang sering jatuh pingsan dengan terbatuk darah. Dari situlah dokter memberitahu penyakitnya saat Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke syok berat, menangis di pelukan Naruto. Ia tidak mau harus terpisah dari kekasihnya, begitu pula Naruto yang tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke.

Tapi bila apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sekarang adalah hal untuk menjadi sama seperti dirinya dan kaumnya, Naruto tidak setuju. Dia tidak mau membuat Sasuke menjadi monster hanya untuk bersama dengannya. Dia tidak ingin menghilangkan hidup manusia yang dikaguminya ini.

"Tidak Sasuke..." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, Onyxnya menatap kekasihnya menahan tangis. "Kumohon Naruto, aku tidak mau terpisah darimu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu,"

Naruto tidak sanggup melihat mata indah yang disukainya berair. Dia segera memeluk kekasihnya erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Sasuke. Sungguh, perih rasanya jika melihat tambatan hatimu menangis menahan sakit.

"...Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup lama tapi kosong. Aku bahkan iri melihat manusia yang hidup singkat tapi bermakna," gumam Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, mencengkram yukatanya erat dan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil hidup manusia untuk menjadi seperti diriku, apalagi orang itu kekasihku..." pemuda pirang itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Naru..."

"Karena itu, jika kau harus pergi, maka aku akan mengikutimu..."

Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang menyendu. Jemarinya tergerak menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari sudut manik Onyxnya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Suke. Biarkan aku mengikutimu saat maut menjemputmu nanti." Ungkap Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir dingin kekasihnya lembut. "Kau...benar-benar vampire terbodoh yang kukenal..." katanya bersuara serak.

Naruto balas memangut bibirnya, "...dan kau manusia tercantik yang kucintai,"

Sasuke terdiam di pelukan Naruto. Ia tahu jika Naruto lelah menjalani hidupnya sebagai vampire. Sama seperti dirinya yang lelah karena harus terus malawan penyakit yang kian hari kian memburuk. Mungkin mati bersama nanti tidak ada jeleknya. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu kembali jika tuhan menghendaki mereka terlahir kembali ke dunia ini. tentunya sebagai mahkluk yang sama.

Pemuda raven itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto saat pemuda pirang kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat, "... kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa pergi keluar rumah dalam kondisi begini, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memasak."

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Hmm, buatkan ramen mungkin,"

"Baka, kenapa suka sekali sih dengan ramen?" dengus Sasuke.

"Karena ramen buatanmu enak," Naruto nyengir saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona.

"Asal kau yang belanja saja di kota," kta Sasuke sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto.

"_Alright,_" Naruto mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang ramping Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Kalau kau tidak lelah,"

Sasuke mendesah merona, ia tahu betul apa maksudnya bermain bagi Naruto. Terserahlah, lagipula ini hari spesial untuk kekasihnya, "Hanya satu ronde,"

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "_As you wish, my dear,"_

Dan setelahnya, hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi ruang gelap nan luas itu. Menjelajahi dunia nikmat antara dua mahkluk berbeda tanpa apapun yang mengganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

Hehe... aku hanya berniat nyalurin cerita yang terbayang di benakku...

Gomene kalo gak memuaskan...^^'''

Review please!*

.

.


End file.
